


Would He?

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [35]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, POV Luke Skywalker, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke speaks with an old friend on the way to Ach-To.





	Would He?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: More trying to fix the dumpster fire that was Luke’s characterization. And forgive Luke.

  
It’s on the ride to Ach-To that Luke hears Obi-Wan’s voice. “You can’t leave now, Luke.”

  
Luke looks up from his haze, looks up to see Obi-Wan, shimmering and magnificent as Luke remembers him, back when he was twenty-three and things seemed so…simple. True, they were at war, but they were here. Together. Everything was all right. Now…

  
Obi-Wan is calm all the while. “I feel your grief too well, Luke,” he says. “I felt it when I lost your father to the Dark Side.”

  
“I can see that.” He wonders if Obi-Wan feels the same horror of having to talk your nephew — previously inoffensive Ben Solo — out of killing.

  
“But running away isn’t the answer.”

  
“I’m not running away,” Luke says. “I have to find some way to defeat Snoke. It’s out there on Ach-To, I just know it.”

  
“That’s not the only reason, is it?”

  
Luke falters. In a way, he can’t conceive of killing Ben. Even after what he’s done.   
Obi-Wan is calm. “You have to face your nephew at some point, Luke.”

  
“I know he’s guilty, but…” Luke rubs his temples. “But he wasn’t the only one who had a role to play in his fall. Leia said…dear stars, Obi-Wan, she said Ben was being stalked and she didn’t tell Han or me. Why didn’t she?” At this point, Luke knows he’s just talking to himself. “I could have done something. Han could have done something. We could have done something to help…”

  
“You’re right, Luke. Snoke did have his part to play in corrupting your nephew.” Obi-Wan is quiet. “Still, your nephew may have to be confronted at one point for the pain he’s caused, and the pain he will cause in the future.”

  
“I can’t kill Ben Solo.”

  
Silence. “Your sister needs you,” Obi-Wan says.

  
“Just because she can kill her own son doesn’t mean I can!” And the moment the words escape, Luke regrets them.

  
Obi-Wan is quiet. “I did hope you’d come back,” he says, and vanishes.


End file.
